


The Kind of Human Wreckage That You Love

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Laslow can’t believe his luck when his new partner Peri seems to be more than happy to accept his advances, but he’s in for some weird revelations about his fellow retainer when she shows off her peculiar bedroom interests and drags him down into them with her. Commission for Dan Gleesack.





	

"I thought you were pretty cute, but now I know it. I just want to tighten my thighs up on your head until your skull goes pop!"

Laslow had found himself in a great many weird situations through his tendency to flirt with girls. But none had been quite as 'unique' as when his new partner as retainer to Prince Marx had actually taken him up on his offer. She'd been downright enthusiastic, in fact. A bit weird, but a total cutie, and when she wanted him up in her room that night, he was all for whatever was going to happen. And even the way she decided she wanted them to start off with her getting her pussy eaten all seemed totally cool with him, but with said thighs wrapped around his head, her worrying word choice and concept of what one did to 'cute' things was a bit terrifying.

Peri halfway leaned back against the soft pillows she'd stacked her bed with, legs wrapped around Laslow's head to keep it between her legs and keep him eating her pussy out while his hands reached up to fondle her breasts, kneading them with steady and loving hands amid the whole thing. It got her hotter than any other kind of foreplay she knew, and she moaned happily as she looked down at him. He was meeting her eyes in spite of the way her gaze shook him, the slightly unsettling something behind it that didn't completely seem right.

Laslow tried to pit out of mind as he focused on licking her pussy, running his tongue up and down her slick, pink slit, focusing on the parts of her what were normal and sensible. Up to his clit, where he sucked eagerly on the sensitive little nub and drew excited sounds from her lips. Moans and gasps of delight as the very vocal Peri chimed in with, "You're so good at this! I think I could just keep you chained up in the dungeons forever, always there whenever I needed my pussy eaten. Nngh, I think you'd learn to like that too." She smiled at him as she tugged on his hair, not exactly needing the extra assurance that he wouldn't do anything other than devour her pussy, but reason wasn't quite Peri's strong suit.

With masochist and sadist streaks running in tandem and intertwining with each other, all Peri could think about was how much she wanted to set the pace. She wished he'd bite down while eating her out, in truth, but she knew she would have to coax him down into it eagerly, hence the tugging on his hair to help him do what he was supposed to do to be helping the whole process along. It was all about establishing the tone of what was going on, because a cute and charming boy who could eat pussy as well as Laslow could was the kind of keeper who she knew she needed to get locked down.

And the dungeon option wasn't entirely a joke.

Doing his best to just keep to the task at hand, Laslow ate Peri out with a steady and skilled touch, having perfected how to devour a nice, plump pussy in a way that would leave the girl ready to throw herself at him for the whole night; it was a vital tool on making sure that the opportunity wasn't passed up on, impressing them in the first go so that he was sure to have many, many more. But with Peri that thankfully didn't seem to be much of a problem; she seemed so eager to touch him every way she could, and to never let him go. Which was good, he guessed; just, maybe she could do it a little less creepily.

Laslow brought Peri to a swift orgasm, and she cried out, hips bucking as she got incredibly vocal about how good she felt in every corner of her shuddering body, letting out the sweetest of noises as she gave in to the pleasure. "So good!" she cried out, and for a moment sounded like a sensible and normal person as her thighs and the pull on his hair tightened, almost but not quite ruining it as Laslow drank down the tart nectar leaking from her slick twat. First impressions were everything and he wanted to leave a good one as his tongue continued to service her through her orgasm.

Although not even the least bit in control, as the thighs softened around his head, Laslow decided to try and take charge, to help ease things down into something more sensible. So he kissed up along her body, making her squirm as his lips trailed along her taut stomach and further up, along the firm muscle until he was at her breasts, a perky and plump pair just begging for his attention. His hands parted off to the sides of her breasts as he knelt over her and began to suck on one of her perky, hardened nipples.

Peri moaned, letting her head roll back as she reached down to grasp Laslow's cock, fingers caressing him and feeling out his size. Her eyes had definitely been impressed, but to feel it for herself pushed it onto another level as she licked her lips and began to stroke. "Is there anywhere you won't put that mouth?" she asked, and Laslow almost sank into security because of it. Was she starting to calm down and turn more normal? It was a relief he clung to, a possibility he begged to whatever higher power there was in this world. Just sucking on a nice, pretty tit and getting a handjob. Normal, sensible bedroom activities and nothing at all weird about them.

"Hey, what does your blood taste like?" Peri chirped.

Dammit. Laslow had never gotten lucky while being so unlucky.

More than just pondering what it tasted like, she threw herself forward and took Laslow with her, throwing him down onto his back and climbing on top of him, pulling her breast from his face and using her grip on his cock to guide herself back and onto it. She moved so quickly that he didn't even really know what was happening until he felt the slick, tight heat around his cock of Peri's pussy clenching onto him. All while the smiling, wide-eyed woman lay atop him, bucking rapidly and fucking herself without hesitation on his cock. "You're so big! I know what part I'm going to have to keep my knife away from when we get engaged."

Laslow didn't know they were getting engaged or why a knife would be involved but he couldn't even think about how to ask such a question as he focused instead on just embracing the feeling of her wet pussy wrapped around his cock as she bounced on top of him eagerly. He was willing to just roll with it as he groaned, trying to lean in to her lips for a kiss, but Peri had other ideas. As he closed his eyes and went for some adoration, she buried her face into his neck, teeth quickly sinking into his skin, making him yell as she clamped down with a harsh bite that easily broke through.

The feeling of his cock inside of her was amazing, and Peri genuinely did adore it, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to find all the pleasures she could. And that included Laslow's blood, as she sucked and slurped at the bite marks she left. "Mm, you taste amazing!" she whined, and while Laslow always loved to hear that from a girl who was making such lurid sucking noises, this was the exception. He could feel the blood being sucked from his neck. But on some twisted, fucked up level, it didn't actually make the fact that her aching folds wrapped around his cock any less incredible to behold, the sensation making him twist and burn, squirming on the bed and trying to confront the possibility of a reality where being bitten and having the wound sucked on was a turn-on for him.

Peri pulled back from Laslow's neck and went to kiss him, blood staining her shining white, fang-like teeth as she went for a kiss that Laslow was powerless to stop, even as the taste of his own blood lingered in her mouth. At least she wasn't biting him anymore, and he could run his hands along her back and focus on the sane parts of this. She seemed to be the kind of girl who liked it rough, given the speed with which she rode his cock so feverishly, and Laslow was very much okay with that as far as things went, hands settling onto her hips and trying to guide her along to bounce along his cock faster. The tightness of her wet and ready folds around his dick was enough for him to forgive the bleeding neck wound she'd just left him with.

But Peri wasn't quite as satisfied with that. "Okay do me next!" she said happily, leaning her head back and shoving her neck against his lips. She smiled, pressing down harder and faster against his cock as the overwhelming need to rut herself silly drove her eagerly. "Come on Laslow if you want me to keep fucking you then bite me! I won't fuck a boy who doesn't want a sip of my blood, so get going."

It was quite the demand, and had she not threatened him then he wouldn't have done it. "Okay," he said, and he realized it was the first thing he'd said since coming up from her pussy. With great reluctance, he began to nibble at the soft, pale neck shoved into his face, groaning as he focused on the pleasure and on not hurting her. Which would have been great if she hadn't dug nails into his shoulders and yelled at him to bite harder, forcing him to clamp down in frustration on her neck and give in to the weird world he was being dragged into. His teeth broke the skin easily, his panicked clenching down earning him a mouthful of blood. The taste was definitely something, and he couldn't help but groan as she pressed in tighter against him.

"Suck on it! This is my favorite kind of kiss, and it tastes the best!" The feeling of her skin being broken as she bled into Laslow's mouth was enough to drive Peri over the edge, a surge of pain and sensation too great to ignore. She howled as she rode him frantically to her immediate and intense end, her pussy tightening down around his cock quite suddenly as her orgasm rocked through her, pleasure coiling around the pain she felt and driving her to further, hotter heights. And Laslow was right there behind her, shocked and terrified, but unable to resist the pleasure of her pussy almost trying to milk his cock, and he couldn't help but groan, slamming upward as he came inside of her, his cock twitching and spasming within her greedy hole as he gave her every last drop she seemed to crave.

"So what did you think?" Peri asked, pulling away happily as her neck continued to bleed. "I bet my blood tastes amazing! Because I know yours does." She smiled, leaning back to his neck and slurping at the wound a few seconds longer before pulling back with a smile.

"It doesn't taste like anything I have ever had before," Laslow said in frustrated neutrality, utterly terrified of what was happening as she pulled off of his lap, tugging on his wrist and trying to get him to sit up and lean back against the stack of pillows at the headboard like she had been. He stared in worry as he watched her lick her way down his body quickly, his lean figure squirming as she tongued her way right down to his lap.   
"You know, Peri... I am really glad that you like how my blood tastes, but how about we keep the biting away from my penis?" he said in immediate panic for fear of the idea she'd gnaw it off if he didn't.

"Of course, silly. I won't bite you there. Just everywhere else." She winked and smiled her toothy, unsettling smile as she took his cock in and hand laid some kisses onto his cock. "This is the one part of you I want to keep in perfect condition."

"What do you mean one part?" Laslow asked in a brief flit of panic before he groaned, his entire body relaxing all at once as Peri took his cock into her mouth and began to aggressively suck him off. The pleasure was immediate as she went right for a deep, rapid cocksucking, her head bobbing up and down as she stared at him with her red and green eyes, a sight that didn't look all that unsettling when she had her head in his lap and was staring up with adoration. It was another brief return back to something sensible and grounded, as he watched her slurp on his dick. Maybe she was fast and aggressive, but she was damn good at what she was doing, and it didn't leave him with the same chills and terror as having his neck bitten on.

And for a moment, Peri seemed content with sanity too, moaning as she moved eagerly, adoring his cock with her mouth and sucking her own juices off of his shaft, cleaning him off and showing him how thankful she was for how he had dealt with her so far, two wonderful orgasms deep and looking to get even more as she pressed onward, making sure that he was well tended to. Save for a few times she slipped his head into her throat and gagged a little, she didn't even seem to be going that all out on his dick, just moving with the kind of frantic speed Laslow was quickly coming to learn was just how Peri fucked.

But like with seemingly everything else Peri did, it wasn't meant to last in the ways that Laslow wanted it. She pulled up, moaning as she leaned in to his neck to lick at some of the blood dripping from his neck and saying, "Nngh, Laslow... Fuck my face until I nearly black out."

"I'd love to, that sou--what?" Laslow had thought she was saying something else entirely, and he shuddered as she licked along his neck, the sensation driving him wild even with the bite marks still trickling scarlet, and his cock throbbed in elation at the feeling. "I--no, Peri, that sounds dangerous. It would hurt."

"Yeah, that's the point! What kind of fun is it to fuck if we aren't tearing each other up?" She narrowed her eyes, grabbing hold of his wrists and guiding them to seize her pigtails, the wavy blue turning to pink at the ends. "Something tells me you're not full of blood lust and a desire to make the pretty girl you're with want to choke on your cock until she almost loses consciousness from lack of air."

"That's because I'm not!" Laslow yelled, but she moved her head into position, his hands firmly on her hair. What was going on here? He'd come to a new world and the first girl to smile at his flirting and invite him to her room happened to be a crazed sadomasochist utterly off of her rocker.

Peri pouted, eyes narrowing as she stared up at him, cross and disappointed. "Well you'd better start being, because I'm not letting you fuck me again until you fuck my face as hard as you can. And we sparred, so don't pretend I don't know how strong you are. Come on Laslow! Don't let me come up for air until you cum right down my throat. Punish me!"

This whole situation was wildly out of control, but Laslow felt like he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Sex was all about doing what would make their partner happy, right? Well, if Peri would really be happy about this, who was he to judge? He gripped her pigtails tightly and slammed her down, sheathing his cock all the way down her throat. She gagged excitedly, and as she did so, the lining of her throat pulsated around his cock, making him groan as he started to guide her head along, frustrated and unsure what was going on but now too deep in to stop as he started to give a thorough facefuck to Peri, one driven by seething panic and a desire to just do what he hoped would calm her down in some weird way.

Laslow had never facefucked a girl before. He was a fucking gentleman, and this was most certainly not the conduct of one. But it felt amazing, the enjoyment of a girl's throat wrapped around the front of his cock as he pushed deep into her, as he moved rapidly in and out, set the pace himself and pushed all the way down each time. Holding onto soft hair and using it to guide a head brutally up and down his cock. It was all at her urging, but as he felt the pleasures she had yelled at him to start giving her, he couldn't control himself. Even the parts of it that should have been cause for alarm weren't able to stop him.

The gagging was the big one. Every choking, sputtering noise she made as his cock ravaged her face and her throat was a warning sign that he ignored at her eager behest, and it was oddly driving him wild as he finally got to feel what trouble his size could bring to Peri. Then there was the drool running from her lips as she simply had no time to swallow even when his cock wasn't all the way don her throat, which meant it had only one place to go. Most distressing of all was the water welling in her eyes, the pressure making her tear up, which in turn had black eye make-up running down her face. But he kept going through all of it, and the way her eyes, tears aside, stared at him with deep love for doing so left him most conflicted of all.

But whether he was torn up about what he was doing or not, Laslow did as she asked him, groaning as he finished within her mouth, slamming her face down one last time, going balls deep down her gullet as his cock erupted and sprayed cum right down her throat and into her stomach. He couldn't believe himself, but he felt such a weird kind of relief as he did so, quickly pulling her back up and all too ready to being apologizing.

Before Peri bothered even taking a breath, she yelled, "You're the best!" and pre-empted all those concerns. She then proceeded to gasp for air as drool ran down her chin and mascara ran down her cheeks. "It was so amazing to be down there. You're strong and hung and you didn't hold back for fear of hurting me! I bet it because you thought I'd hurt you if I didn't," she added, singing as she leaned in to his chest. "And that's true. But I like you, so I'm going to hurt you anyway."

Laslow hissed as she bit his chest and once more went all the way down to the skin. He shuddered as she began to suck the blood from his chest in what was increasingly moving from sort of distressing to very worrisome. But his cock was still hard as the pain and the sucking sensation kept him turned on in the weirdest of ways. "Yeah, that was part of it. Mostly I just wanted to make you happy."

"Oh, that's so nice!" she said excitedly, perking up and kissing his cheek. "I knew you were the right guy for me. You just need a little bit of coaching, and soon you'll be begging me to break your back." She added with a low whisper, "And then you'll never be able to leave my bed." Pulling back, she ran her fingers along his neck wound, letting the blood pool there and sucking them clean before turning back around and getting onto all fours. "Now then, I think it's time you fucked me again! So get in there, and show me how rough you can go."

At least being in control here meant Laslow was able to keep things sane. Rough sex? After what he'd just put Peri through at her eager beckoning, his fastest and harshest fuck wouldn't faze him at all. He guided his cock up to her slick entrance and slammed forward, immediately getting down to business as he started to thrust rapidly in and out of her slick hole. If Peri was the kind of girl who wanted it fast, then Laslow would gladly give her fast. It seemed totally reasonable to do, and he was happy to oblige, grabbing her hips and starting to fuck her nice and hard. Just a steady, harsh fucking. What could go wrong about this?

Peri could find a way. She moaned, fingers clutching at the bedding as she kept her head low, whining as she felt Laslow fuck her. It was an amazing feeling, his thick cock filling her up just right and the speed that he could fuck her with being nothing short of incredible. Laslow was strong, but even more than that, he was quick and trained for endurance, which meant the perfect balance of everything as he thrust into her. Hard enough to shake her to her core as his hips slammed against her backside, while fast enough to keep it coming constantly. She didn't want anything to ever slow down, loving her sex fast and rough, and this was almost perfect. She just needed one thing.

Pressing her hips back against him, she whined, "I've been such a bad girl tonight, haven't I? Wanting to heave your pretty head all to myself, making you bleed so much. I bet you must just want to take out so much on me. So go on Laslow, vent all that anger and show me how naughty I've been!" Laslow was coming to realize that he and Peri had very, very different ideas of what rough sex meant, but as he lingered in uncertainty, she decided to spell her side out more clearly for him. "If you don't want me to turn around and start choking you, then come on, hurt me! Pull my hair and slap my ass so hard it hurts to sit!"

Panic was a potent motivator, and Laslow had been riding a wave of it this whole time. His hands sprang into action as he let go of her waist, no idea what to do other than give in to her demands as he pulled her head back with a sharp pull on one of her pigtails, while the other came crashing down onto her taut ass. "You're insane," Laslow groaned. He was starting to like it that way.

"Oh, yes, harder!" Peri loved getting hurt by someone she loved as much as she loved hurting them, and the feeling of Laslow spanking her and tugging on her hair while he stuffed her with cock was everything she could have wanted from this crazed, twisted disaster of a moment. She couldn't slow down, moving about wildly, moaning louder and hotter with each slam of his hips forward. She was loving every second of this, and she couldn't stop adoring it, couldn't slow down as she felt her body getting properly, utterly ravaged by her handsome new partner. Working at his side was something she looked forward to, but it was the opportunity of someone good looking, gifted with a big dick, and who could indulge her craziness that really started opening her eyes up to something incredible.

For better or worse, Laslow gave Peri his hardest, hand coming noisily down onto her behind, hand tight in her hair and tugging harshly back. He was only getting faster and harsher as the motions almost became too easy for him. His hips kept slamming forward, the consistent and rapid pounding into her pussy as it dripped down onto the bed proving the steady beat beneath it all. All the moans, the panting, the sounds of his hands slapping down on her ass, and the way that Peri seemed to raspily whine each time he spanked her, were set to the pace of his harsh fucking.

Both of them were loud about what was happening, devolving into excited noises as their bodies writhed together, Laslow finding more and more to this whole pain thing as he took to spanking Peri, watching her ass bounce from the impacts of his hand coming so harshly down onto her time and again. He was relentless, and he was earning quite the prize for his efforts as he drove Peri to another screaming orgasm, quickly coming to find that she never enjoyed anything quietly. "Pin me down and choke me to sleep!" she yelled as she came, her body burning up with pure, mind-blowing delight.

Laslow did nothing of the sort, but he did pull her head back hard enough to arch her spine as he slammed into her one final time, another load pumping deep into her needy twat as he groaned, "You're crazy and I'm starting to love that," as he came. He was in over his head and he knew that full well, but... Fuck, Peri was hot. Crazy, but absolutely adorable. The sex was amazing and aside from 'Selena' and 'Odin' he didn't have very many people in this new world he'd been dragged into.

"How much do you love it?" Peri asked, pushing forward and pulling off of his cock, whining as the cum began to leak from her hole. "I hope it's hard enough to fuck my ass against the wall, because if you don't, I'll just ride you myself while I choke you." She turned back and smiled. "Because I'll let you in on a little secret," she said, pressing her lips into his ear and whispering with an unsettlingly sultry tone, "Your cock stays hard when you're unconscious, so I don't technically need to awake for it." She clapped her hands together and stared at him with glee, her message hopefully well delivered.

Those were all the words Laslow needed to hear to get him moving like there was a fire lit under his ass. To drag Peri off of the bed by her hair and slam her face-up against the wall, shoving his hips forward and claiming her ass in a quick, feverish bid to keep her from making good on that threat. Once more, he was left feverishly fucking her, trying to keep from finding out how many of her threats were real--the answer was all of them--while she let out a raspy, excited giggle. The grip on her hair kept her head rolled back as she was taken without mercy or ceremony, slammed into and having her ass fucked as hard as her mouth and pussy had already been by her very well motivated partner in loyal service.

There was nothing that could slow Laslow down as he feverishly took Peri's ass as hard as he could, groaning as the tight, hot hole felt even greedier around his cock, not wanting to let it go. He resumed the slapping of her ass to keep her entertained and from turning her cruelties back toward him, indulging in every last masochistic urge she felt in the name of not feeling her fingers around his throat. It was a small victory, but one he'd take. Anything to keep him moving forward and fully conscious, rather than asleep and at her mercy. Helping matters considerably in ways he was struggling with was how good it felt to slap her ass, and for that matter how good it was to pull back on her hair.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Laslow. I can already tell we're going to be great partners. Protecting Prince Xander, cutting down all who oppose them, and then once we're all covered in the blood of our enemies, tearing each others' clothes off and fucking for hours right without stopping. Oh, it's going to be wonderful!" Peri's mind ran with all kinds of twisted visions as sex and violence wrapped tightly around each other, coiling in a mad, spiraling dance within her mind. A dance fueled by everything Laslow was doing to her, the way she misread his embrace of her roughness and the savage pounding of her ass to mean things deeper and more complicated than Laslow died as he fucked her.

But it didn't matter how many wires were getting crossed. Laslow was, at least, definitely becoming more and more comfortable with the things Peri wanted to do to her. Hands around throats still seemed a distant, panicked worry that he wasn't stepping anywhere near, but he was so eager to throw her a bone and show her how much he cared that he even leaned his head in, taking advantage of her head being pulled back and to the side as he leaned in to her neck and sank his teeth down, breaking the skin and sending Peri right over the edge immediately.

Peri felt no shame about cumming the second she was bitten, about screaming and slamming back and losing herself to the mad pleasure surging through her body. It felt too good for her to, her pussy dripping down her legs as pain swelled within her and she lost herself. "I love you!" she yelled, the most tender thing she'd said all night as Laslow followed shortly after her with his own orgasm, groaning as his cock erupted and pumped cum deep into her ass, flooding her only remaining pristine hole with cum as he stumbled back, groaning and breathless, blood dripping from his chin as she bled all over his lips, and he felt so strange, almost dizzy.

Laslow wasn't the one still bleeding, but he'd never done anything like this before. So dizzy that as he fell back onto the bed and Peri threw herself atop him, he didn't fight it, groaning as she pressed her neck against his lips. He sucked on it as she tightened her grip in his hair and moaned. "I knew you'd come around!" she cried out, letting him get a nice drink in before pulling back and kissing him, tasting her own blood and loving it. "Your mouth tastes even better this way! So, do you?" she asked, perking up and sitting upright on his chest, smiling wide as she licked the blood off her lips. 

"Do I what?" Laslow groaned, trying to reorient his head.

"Love me too! I'd hope so, because if you don't love your girlfriend, we're going to have to have a talk."

Laslow had so few allies in this new world. Aside from 'Odin' and 'Selena', all he really had was Xander, who wasn't quite a bastion of emotional support who he could really rely on. And Peri may have been crazy, but she was affectionate, pretty, and he found himself oddly charmed by her sadistic, bloodthirsty 'quirkiness'. And she had declared herself his girlfriend. There weren't a to of girls he'd met who would even let him call them his girlfriend, but here was a girl butting into the role and taking his hand. How could he really refuse that? "Yeah, I think I do." His fingers ran along her hips and held her softly as he pulled her back down to rest atop him. "I guess you're my girlfriend now."

Her head settled down onto his chest. She didn't bite his other pectoral muscle as her head settled against it. She just smiled and cooed softly. "Yay! I'm really glad, I've always wanted someone like you. I'm your girlfriend from now on. And if I ever catch you flirting with someone else, don't think I won't take her head off to make sure you stay only mine forever." She could hear Laslow audibly gulp, which made her giggle as she added. "But don't worry, I won't cut your head off. I'd never kill my Laslow. I'd do so much worse than that, but I'd always keep you alive!"


End file.
